Fluid pumps and diaphragm pumps are well known and widely used. Typically, such pumps have one or more pump chambers each of which includes an input port and an output port (see, for example, the pump disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,608). In turn, each of these ports includes an input valve which will let air in to, but not out of, the pump chamber. The output port includes an output valve which will let air out of, but not in to, the pump chamber. These input and output valves are often provided as "flutter" valves which comprise a relatively thin membrane of material.
In addition to being difficult and expensive to assemble, these prior art pump designs are also difficult if not impossible, to service economically. For example, repair or replacement of valves often requires disassembly of not only the pump encasement, but also the pump chamber and/or reciprocating means. Pump designs including mufflers, timing mechanisms, or the like may require disassembly, reattachment and sealing of numerous fluid lines as well.